Susanoo
Susanoo is the powerful Yomi deity of storms, one of the three strongest Kami along with his siblings Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, all three having been birthed by Izanagi's purification ritual after escaping from Yomi. He is the master of Ni No Kuni, a dark underground place that is connected to both Yomi and to Takamagahara, a mid-point between a place of light and a place of darkness. Susanoo is associated with the Izuno island and region because that is where he first fell from the Heavens, and it is where his daughter Suseri and son-in-law Ōkuninushi hold spiritual control. Susanoo's Rivalry Susanoo was jealous of Amaterasu's rule over their heavenly realm and refused to recognize her rule. Izanagi, tired of the dissent, exiled him to the Plane of Elemental Water to watch over the oceans. He wished Amaterasu a goodbye and wished her good luck, but she questioned his sincerity leading to his suggestion of a contest in good faith. They took an object from the other's possession and used it to birth new beings. Susanoo's sword was used to make three women of beauty and skill, while Amaterasu's necklace was used to make five men of impressive speed and cunning. Considering the men to be the better, Amaterasu declared herself the winner since the object taken was her's, which enraged Susanoo. He led his forces in battle against heaven, he destroyed Takamagahara and he destroyed Sendoru as well, ending the Golden Age of the united empire of Sendoru and splintering both heaven and earth into chaos. Discouraged, Amaterasu went into hiding, only emerging after centuries at the request of Omoikane and Ame no Uzume who threw her a party to coax her out for they were so tired of the darkness and chaos of the land. When she emerged she cast Susanoo out of the heavens once again and this time he was forced to confront the destruction he caused in Sendoru as a mortal. He saw where once there was an empire there was now rubble and ruins, and he felt ashamed. He roamed the land as a ronin, a lone swordsman, and set himself to making things right. Yamata No Orochi Susanoo was travelling during his journey for atonement and came across the farmstead of a family of spirits of the Earth, who tilled the lands in a remote corner of Sendoru. The two eldest spirits were cradling a young girl, crying out in pain. Susanoo inquired to find the reason for their lamentations and they told him of the great serpent that had stolen seven of their daughters, leaving only the eighth behind but surely not for long. Susanoo offered to keep their youngest safe and they complied, so he turned her into a hair-comb and placed her upon his head then he bade the couple to brew sake for the rest of the year until the serpent arrived, keeping it in eight different tubs (one for each of the serpents' heads). Yamata No Orochi, the size of seven hills and seven valleys, came over the farmland like a blanket of flesh and when it found the tubs of sake it greedily drank them and fell fast asleep. Susanoo took his chance, slicing the beast on all directions and retrieving the legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi from its belly, along with the lost daughters of the earth spirits. Susanoo gave the sword to Amaterasu as an offering that she might give it one day to her new Emperor in a future golden age and ended his exile. Category:Gods Category:Yomi Pantheon Category:Chaotic Category:Tempest Domain Category:Chaos Domain Category:War Domain Category:Death Domain Category:Nature Domain